Conventional computer systems and related hardware (e.g., sensors) are capable of capturing and storing large amounts of data. Moreover, existing processors, memories, and associated software are capable of performing many types of processing of such data.
Nevertheless, it remains difficult for users to interpret or otherwise utilize such data. For example, existing processing techniques may not scale adequately for extremely large quantities of data. Moreover, even to the extent the data is processed, users of the data may not be able to characterize or understand the processed data.
For example, users may not be able to determine whether or how particular portions of the data are meaningful, or whether some of the data should be discarded or ignored. Further, making such determinations, even if technically feasible, may require knowledge and effort on the part of the user that relatively few users may possess. As a result, the value of collected data is often not fully realized.